


Camping Trip

by Zorua_Illusion



Series: Genyatta Week Summer 2017 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Camping trips, Family Feels, Genyatta Week Summer, i haven't gone camping since I was 4, so nothing here is accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua_Illusion/pseuds/Zorua_Illusion
Summary: The robos go camping.





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Camping  
> BASTION IS THE ENTIRE REASON THEY GO ON THIS TRIP AND THEY REGRET NOTHING BC BASTION IS A SWEETHEART

The camping trip they go on isn’t very traditional. First of all, they’re all a bunch of mis-matched individuals that are fighting against a terrorist organization and if Genji’s completely honest all of them are some form of super hero, though maybe without the “hero” part.

In part due to this, it’s only he, Zenyatta, Bastion, and Orisa that go on the camping trip. It’s a solid team should they be attacked, but the small numbers mean that they’re not draining supplies too much.

They aren’t going far and they aren’t taking much – just water, fuel, and power supplies they all need, plus a basic maintenance kit that Genji and Zenyatta have on them at all times. They’re just on the outskirts of the Watchpoint; far enough away that the gleaming metal spires are only silhouettes.

Ganymede is chirping above them, Orisa and Bastion following the bird as it flies around. Zenyatta and Genji take the front as they all walk in silence toward a spot Bastion and Zenyatta had scoped out earlier. Barbary macaques flitted about, their chattering a pleasant background as much as the bird song.

They soon made it to their destination and set up camp. It wasn’t much, honestly – a tarp to lay on and a small shelter roof to hang overhead with a fire pit a slight ways away. Genji started the fire and all four of them sat around it.

Eventually, however, Bastion and Orisa get bored and start playing games. They range anywhere from physical (such as the game of tag that Orisa won with ease) to verbal (such as the word game that Bastion somehow managed to win). The two even got Genji and Zenyatta involved from time to time in Orisa’s game of pretend that she had learned from Efi.

Eventually though, the two omnics eventually fell asleep in a pile of metallic limbs. Genji had a flashback to his own childhood where he and Hanzo would do something similar back before the clan started taking over their lives.

He feels Zenyatta lean against him. Genji looks down and watches the firelight flicker over the omnic’s faceplate, emphasizing the array on his forehead.

“Almost like puppies,” Zenyatta murmurs lowly.

Genji laughs quietly, watching the two as Ganymede settles on the top of them and roosts for the night. He feels a swell of affection for the two beings who seem so young. He’s happy to grant them this – a day or two away from the Watchpoint, away from war plans and target practice and one on one and six on six training routines.

He feels Zenyatta grip his arm and knows that the monk feels the same way. Genji grasps his hand, a promise of… something. He doesn’t know how to put words to it, but Zenyatta understands none – the –less.

The two look up at gaze at the stars, letting the rest of the world fall away.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact 1: I have no idea how to spell Ganymede. Autocorrect does something right for once.  
> Fun Fact 2: Again with the completing things at stupid hours in the morning. This one and the next one actually have to be completed in the same night because guess who has a nine hour shift and no time to write because of the holiday? It’s me.  
> Fun Fact 3: I adore the idea of Genji and Zenyatta sort of adopting Orisa and Bastion. I mentioned this in Building Bridges, but Zenyatta and Genji treat Orisa and Bastion like they’re fully grown kids. They’ll always help or offer guidance if needed, but Bastion and Orisa are their own selves and they don’t hover over them. In the same thread, Efi and her parents are also a part of this little mis-matched family.  
> Fun Fact 4: I don’t really ship Orisa and Bastion? Mostly because to me they are very child-like, and that just seems… wrong. That’s why the mention of them sleeping like a pile of puppies is described as sibling-like.


End file.
